Pelargoniumxc3x97peltatum (ivy geranium).
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pactomgimexxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered following embryo rescue and grafting in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of unnamed, unpatented selections from breeding group Peltatum dark (group 7j embryo rescue). Plants of the new variety exhibit trailing like their heritage, but differ in having semi-double to double, two-colored flowers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 2000. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.